


THE FAVOURITE

by nooooo_meat



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, breddy - Freeform, twoset - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooooo_meat/pseuds/nooooo_meat
Summary: 裴 陳 楊大三角國王brett,公爵hyung,親信eddy之間的故事分級:r18大三角請注意自動避雷全員惡人
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang, 裴楊
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	THE FAVOURITE

**Author's Note:**

> 多人性行為注意

“你認識Chen。”Hyung語氣篤定聽不出喜怒，但發狠的動作令Brett覺得Hyung已經怒火中燒，他扯開Brett繁複的領結，襯衣上貝母扣子隨著動作滾落在厚重的毯面上，“你們什麼時候認識的？在我不知道的時候？”

他質問Brett，看著綿雲般的肌膚從層迭絲綢中顯露，身上的青紫伴著緋紅曖昧的吻痕彰顯著存在感，舞會前他們才做過一次，Hyung掐著Brett細瘦的腰肢順著之前的潤滑直接挺身撞入，動作絲毫稱不上溫柔，和平時完全相反的對待令Brett驚呼出聲。

“Hyung…不…”但濕潤柔軟的內裡卻誠實順從地接納了闖入者，一連串舉動堵死了Brett的小心思。

Brett皺著眉頭適應Hyung有些粗暴的動作，他忍不住小聲喘息，“是…從前見過一次，要不是聽僕人提起，我都...Hyung...輕...輕點，是他們提起Chen子爵，說兒時見過，我不好駁他們面子，誰還記得什麼童年玩伴。”

Hyung見他如此，最終還是放緩動作等待Brett適應，Brett伸手靈活地纏上他的肩，似羽毛一樣輕輕搭在那，Hyung順著Brett的小動作半搭半就地俯下身，Brett有些難耐，“你弄疼我了”，他帶著黏黏糊糊的尾音小聲抱怨Hyung的暴行。

“你明知道我屬於你。”Brett側頭和Hyung交換了今夜的第一個吻，Hyung的親吻伴著窗外清淺月光一同落在Brett頸間，細密熱切的吻一路向下，拉著Brett一同墮向柔軟的床間。

今夜的Hyung有些反常，他向來冷淡而克制，對Brett更是如同一朵瓷瓶中的花骨，小心翼翼不容其半分折損，但已經到了後半夜，連月光都早已熄滅在深空，他們的情事卻還在繼續，他們從未如此過火，高漲的欲望似是要將理智燒毀殆盡。

Brett雙腿止不住打顫，貼在Hyung腰上幾愈滑落卻被一把撈起，腿間一片濕潤狼藉，微微鼓脹的小腹中是盛滿的精液，隨著Hyung的抽離不斷從穴口溢出，被子早已被揉爛丟棄在地，胸前的挺立在整晚的挑逗撥弄下變得紅腫不堪，連絲質布料細微的摩擦都能讓Brett戰慄不止，腰部下充斥著可怕的酸脹感，莖身的小孔不斷有透明的液體流出，卻早因刺激過度而無法發洩，只能隨著Hyung的抽插在被料上磨蹭，暈染出小片深漬，看起來可憐又無助。

Brett的眼淚打濕了枕頭，連眼角都帶著媚紅春意，但這未能博得Hyung半分同情，他繼續發狠闖入Brett緊致的身體，“Hyung…求求你停下……我受不了…了。”

Brett連求饒的話都說不清，呻吟夾雜著哭啼聽起來越發撩人，又帶著止不住的倦意，Hyung親了親Brett泛紅的眼角，半是安撫，“最後一次。”

“騙子”，Brett在半夢半醒間嘟囔，朦朧間聽到Hyung提到要離開他去處理邊境事務，沒等Brett大腦反應過來，困意早將他吞噬進長夜的黑暗。

“您還好嗎，Your majesty？”Brett突然驚醒，正對上一雙滿含關切的眼神，意識回籠，Brett這才發覺自己竟在議事會上睡著了，出聲提醒自己的是Eddy。

“咳，”Brett清了清嗓子，神情間是無法掩蓋的疲憊，“近日有些發熱，這些事情還是等Sukbae公爵歸來後再議吧。”他直起身，刻意忽略背後不斷傳出的異聲，轉身離開大廳。

正是清晨，窗外一片靜謐安然，整個宮廷並未因為Hyung的離開有半分改變，Brett走在回去路上，他現在只想好好睡一覺，Hyung昨夜過火的糾纏令他肌肉酸痛，現在連走路的腿都還在打顫發麻。

“陛下，請等一等！”一個身影追上了離開的Brett，急促的腳步聲在見到Brett之後終於停下來，Brett回頭，又是Eddy。

Eddy和Brett在昨天的晚宴上聊了許久，Eddy其實是叫Edward，是Chen子爵的小兒子， “我家人都喊我Eddy，陛下不介意的話也請叫我Eddy。” 

Eddy笑起來總帶著一股陽光的味道，看起來溫柔又毫無防備，他這次是隨父親一同前來參加議事，Eddy去過不少國家，這讓多年過著枯燥繁重宮廷生活的Brett著實有些羡慕，聽他講述各地軼聞總能令Brett眉開眼笑且心生嚮往，糟糕的酒精和無數的笑話讓Brett覺得 Eddy是個風趣又健談的人。

但Brett現在只覺得Eddy有些煩人，“還有什麼事嗎？我說過公事等…”

“您還好嗎？”Eddy打斷了Brett的發難，只是滿臉關切地詢問他,“您看起來不太舒服，需要我幫您叫醫生嗎？”

“不需要，如果沒別的事你還是回去吧，你不該來這裡。”其實頭重腳輕的感覺不是很好，Brett伸手揉了揉自己的眉心，他覺得自己真的開始發燒了。

“或許您需要這個，”Eddy遞過來一個精緻的小瓶子，“這個應該會讓您好受些。”

Brett聞言皺了皺眉，“我看起來像一個隨時就要暈倒的可憐人嗎？”但他還是接過了那個帶著Eddy溫度的小瓶子。“嗅鹽的味道太難聞了。” 

但傳來的不是想像中刺鼻的味道，相反是一股帶著清甜的薄荷香茅味，連隱隱作痛的神經都仿佛被這股味道撫平，“這是什麼？聞起來和嗅鹽完全不一樣，”Brett感到新奇。

“是我之前在一位醫師那得到的秘密配方，我也不喜歡嗅鹽的味道。”Eddy沖Brett眨了眨眼，仿佛是在分享一個二人間的獨特小秘密。

Brett忍不住又聞了一下那個味道，這味道安撫了他焦躁的情緒，“謝謝，我喜歡這個味道。”  
“你能喜歡就好，”Eddy原本有些緊張的神色在聽到Brett的感謝後頓時鬆懈了下來， “那我就先走了”。

Brett回到房間後隨手把瓶子扔到一邊，突然又像是想起了什麼，伸手把瓶子撿了起來，鄭重其事地放在枕邊，他歪頭打量了一下在光線下閃著珠光的小瓶子，隨後滿意地爬上了另一側床沿，合衣躺下。


End file.
